


New Generation; Pining Gay Meets Forest, Is Disappointed

by INerdMuch



Category: NEW GENERATION TRANSFORMERS, Transformers, yes the second one exists fight me
Genre: Dear DiamondBolt; I had to do it to em, I AM SORRY, Other, it's nearly midnight, kill me, literally not sure if this is serious or crack, man, why, why did no one see this coming l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INerdMuch/pseuds/INerdMuch
Summary: So there's a YouTuber called DiamondBolt. He made several comics. This fanfic is sacrilege to the original writing, and as such should be disregarded as serious.However I did spend like two hours on it, so...Blades wanted Tick Tock to shut up. Tick Tock wanted Epsilon to notice him. They both get what they want, due to some flowers, realisations and Epsilon finally opening his damn optics.





	New Generation; Pining Gay Meets Forest, Is Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> A formal note;
> 
> I apologise. What you are about to read was fuelled by fruity gum, the playlist I made at two am three days ago and late night YouTube videos.
> 
> Mr DiamondBolt, Sir, I am so sorry for doing this.

The greenery of Earth seemed to mock him. Tick Tock sighed heavily, petulantly glaring at a smallish lake. He nearly threw a rock into it, but the thought of disturbing its tranquility, however brief, seemed like sacrilege. At least, it would to Epsilon. And Tick Tock would do anything to keep in Epsilon Prime's good graces. Then again, trying too hard has left him in this predicament in the first place.

Blades, one of the many who were aware of his blatant crush, had given him sarcastic advice. This was probably to get him out of the seeker's business, which may have involved actual blades and dangerous objects unknown to the sane portion of the crew. His advice had been to gather pretty rocks and flowers, or in his words;

'Pretty slag that made the Captain shut the frag up.'

Tick Tock had perked up at the idea, and wandered off into the nearby forest to gather the aforementioned "pretty slag." Unfortunately he was now lost. Very, very lost. Not to mention alone, and frustrated at the lack of flowers. Seriously, from his time on Earth, he was pretty sure that all tree filled places usually had daisies, at least!

Wandering forward seemed to be the best way to go. If worst cane to worst, he'd just activate his emergency signal and get yelled at by Epsilon. Though he would definitely not enjoy it. Absentmindedly, Tick Tock barely noticed the fallen tree in front of him, tripping ungracefully and smearing grass and dirt all over his blue paint. Opening his bleary optics, he focused on the bright petals that had suddenly appeared.

"Finally!" His half exasperated, half exuberant cheer startled a starling that had come to rest nearby. He reached out a servo, ready to pluck it and present it to Epsilon Prime, only to reach a horrible conclusion. Flowers were a lot smaller than he had thought.

Curses hissed behind his denta, and he rolled into his back. Frag this. Just frag it.

Tick Tock was unsure how long he spent wallowing in self pity. The sky slowly went from blue to purple to gold, and then finally to navy. A few stars peered nervously out, calling to the crescent moon to join them, and to sit in the sky. Tick Tock briefly wondered if anyone had noticed his absence. Probably. It was hard not to notice when he wasn't chatting away, following the resident Prime, or even just reading a datapad. He liked to be noticed.

Having barely shifted, a group of animals had gathered to marvel at the big metal thing that hadn't been there yesterday. A couple of deer grazed at his pedes, several birds had flitted over his smooth chest plates, and one curious fox had even pawed skittishly at his helm, until he'd turned it and dislodged the offending limb. Thus, they became an excellent warning signal. As heavy thumping started to near his spot, the menagerie scattered to the cool depths of the forest. Tick Tock lifted his weary optics, and didn't take in that Epsilon was staring at him.

Until he looked twice.

In a second, he was standing up, salute firm and backstruts screaming at the sudden movement. Suddenly every imperfection on his armour seemed pronounced, every scratch and dirty smudge no longer infinitesimal. Forcing a bright and chipper tone, Tick Tock greeted his superior (and definite crush).

"Epsilon Prime, Sir! What do you need, sir, I am at your disposal!" Epsilon sighed in response, and Tick Tock definitely felt his spark sink.

"Tick Tock. We have been searching for you, for nearly five Earth hours. Do you have any idea," he levelled a glare at the still saluting bot, "how worried we have been?"

"Uh... No, sir," Tick Tock said, partially confused.

"Blades said you left the base over eleven hours ago. It is nearly twelve pm, Tick Tock," came the tired response. "Why have you been out here? Blades mentioned something about flowers, but honestly, this is ridiculous. You can't even hold flowers, they'd be crushed, let alone pick them. So, tell me why."

Tick Tock wondered if he could just stay quiet.

"That's an order, from your Prime."

He wondered wrong.

"I did want flowers," he began. He did not gain courage as the words tumbled out, frame trembling as it curled further into itself. "I thought that if I had flowers, then maybe the 'bot that I've been trying for would finally get it through his stupid helm. But I forgot, I'm not built for picking flowers, I'm built for telling the time and screwing up. Even so I hoped that he would finally glance my way, and stop being so oblivious."

Epsilon looked taken aback at his tirade, shifting backwards subtly. Surprise fitted his features just as well as every emotion seemed to. Curse his beautiful face, Tick Tock was trying to rant!

"Hey, now, Tick Tock, who do you like? We can talk about it, maybe I can help you-" Epsilon was trying so hard, but he was so oblivious, that rage boiled over in the smaller blue cybertronian.

"It's you, frag-face! Primus, you're so slagging dumb!" Well, there was no stopping now. He might as well let it all out, now that he'd confessed. Tick Tock scrubbed a servo under his optic, his vocaliser clicking as he continued. "I literally follow you everywhere, I just want to be near you, and then you go and ignore me. I want your stupid blue optics to pick up on my obvious closeness, I want your stupid audials to listen to my scrappy flirting, and I want you to just think about me how I think about you. Primus! It's like you can't even focus on me!"

Tick Tock heaved in cooling vents, his systems pinging him about overheating. His fans clicked on, and filled the air where silence felt less awkward. Coughing angrily, he stood up to his unintimidating height. Epsilon just stared with his mouth open.

"Um, I don't- I'm not really sure what to say, other than; are you serious? Seriously serious?" Epsilon questioned. He was way out of his depth here, not really sure how to say that he returned those feelings. As Tick Tock nodded stiffly Epsilon grinned weakly; what a way to find out.

"Which way is the ship?" Tick Tock spun around, hurting deep inside. He would quite like to curl up in his habsuite, alone, to let the disappointment deep into his joints. Maybe down several cubes of high grade, maybe invite Blades, though he was half sure the scraplet sucker didn't deserve any niceties. His musing was interrupted by the soft chuckling of his leader. Frag. That was cute.

"Wait, hold on there Ticky-" Don't call him that again "- it's just... I feel the same! I was just waiting to tell you because I wasn't sure how you felt. Oh Primus, we are a pair of fools."

"You're the bigger fool."

"Well you are a foolish fool." Tick Tock glanced back at him, and twirled around once more. Invading Epsilon's personal space, he stuck a digit right in his face.

"Are you sure you like me that way?" He asked, narrowing his optics in suspicion. Epsilon nodded, staring at the digit like it would bite him. "Good."

"Th-The ship is, uh, is this way," said Epsilon nervously, and started to lead the way out of the forest. Tick Tock such is probably blasphemous in his righteousness.

I still wrote it.

 

  
Blades is tired of listening to Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own New Generations Transformers. I sincerely apologise once more.


End file.
